Inuyasha with a Twist
by psyco-nekoyoukai
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Alternet reality story, Inuyasha is still the same old hanyou we know and love, but Kagome is half-miko, half-cat demon. She's running from something and acting secritive about her family and past. What is she hiding? pairings- IK MS
1. First Day of School

Inuyasha with a Twist   
By: Psycho-nekoyoukia   
Edited by: Phantomwolf

Disclaimer- no I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. But I do own this story and its plot.

**Chapter 1 - First Day of School**

Inuyasha   
The first thing I noticed about her was her hat, she never took it off. And her eyes, her eyes were a misty gray, deep, intense and strangely cat-like in shape. She had long black hair tied back with a ribbon. Her name was Kagome.

Kagome   
I watched from afar, that's all I ever did, but I could see that for some strange reason he was watching me too. Only I couldn't think of any reason why he should. My main objective was to blend in, it usually worked too, but for some reason here it didn't. I stuck out like a sore thumb, even my miko powers didn't help, not that I could really use them, other than my scent shield, I sensed other demons at this school. He had been staring me every class we had together and it was making me nervous. I sensed something odd about him, with his long silver hair and golden eyes.

Inuyasha   
I just sat there staring, I couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. I knew he should look away, I could tell she was nervous, but I really didn't want to. I faintly thought heard someone say my name. I heard it again and realized someone was calling on me. I looked up and saw this VERY angry teacher looming over me. "I'm sorry, what was that, Ma'am?" I asked knowing she wasn't happy about me disrupting her class. "I asked you, Inuyasha, just what is so interesting about Kagome?" the teacher demanded. "Nothing, Ma'am, sorry for the interruption." I replied as my face turned bright red and I stared hard at the ground. The teacher just rolled her eyes and walked back up to the front of the class.

Kagome   
"I'm sorry, what was that, Ma'am?" he asked, I could see the teacher was mad at him. "I asked you, Inuyasha, just what is so interesting about Kagome?" the teacher demanded angrily. "Nothing, Ma'am, sorry for the interruption." he replied as his face turned bright red and he stared hard at the ground. I could feel my own face growing hot as well. The teacher just rolled her eyes and walked back up to the front of the class. As she continued teaching I started to get bored and let my mind wonder. I wasn't paying attention and my shield slipped a little to let some of my true scent show. I saw some of the other students perk up and look around. It took me a second to realize my shield had slipped and I quickly got it back into place.

Inuyasha   
I started to dose as the teacher droned on and on but I suddenly smelled something new in the room- a different scent. I noticed that others in the class had smelled it too and were looking around for the source when suddenly it was gone. I glanced at Kagome and found her nervously doodling in her notebook- there was something suspicious about that girl.

Hey peeps! This is my first fic so tell me what you think. Pointers are appreciated. I might be slow to update, I have to fit this in between school, homework, church activities (yes, I am a Christian), and other things. I will be doing all of my author's notes at the ends of each chapter. I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. Confrontation

Inuyasha with a Twist

By: Psycho-nekoyoukia

Edited by: Phantomwolf and girlnxtdoor

Disclaimer- No I don't own Inuyasha, although I would like to.

**Chapter 2- Confrontation**

Kagome 

As I walked home from school I noticed the sound of constant footsteps behind me. I turned a corner in the path and jumped into a nearby tree. I sat, carefully masking my complete scent, waiting for whoever was following me to come. That was when I saw him, the boy from school, Inuyasha. I watched as he looked around and sniffed the air and I knew he was looking for me. After he stood looking for several minutes of this he turned and started to walk away. I wasn't about to let him leave without getting an explanation, so I did the first thing that popped into my head- I jumped him. My foot connected squarely with the middle of his back, and he went face first into the ground. After he fell he twisted so that I also fell. I flipped midair and managed to land on my feet, barely. I wobbled for a second before I fell onto my butt. That was when I slipped in my masking spell. "What are you?" I asked realizing that came out wrong but not about to correct myself and look stupid. She looked at me like I had just asked her the worst this in the world. "What am I? I'm a person you idiot." I said sharply. I know that's not what he means but I'm not about to tell him that. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." "O really, and what did you mean?" I snapped. Is this guy looking for trouble? "I meant why do you smell like a neko youkai?" Like I would tell him that. "Mumblemumblemumble" "What was that?" He said in a taunting voice. I was starting to get pissed now. "I said 'cause I'm a neko hanyou, jerk." Why did I tell him that? "What was that wench?" Ok, now I'm very pissed now. "Boy you better run fast 'cause I am sooo going to KILL YOU!!" I hissed angrily. He ran.

Inuyasha

I turned the corner and she was gone, no trial, no scent, nothing. It was like she had vanished into thin air. I looked and scented every possible direction she could have taken. I didn't see her anywhere. I turned to leave, wondering how the heck she did that, and all of a sudden I felt something ram into my back so fast that I fell face first into the ground. After I fell I twisted so the person would also join me on the path. I watched as she flipped midair and managed to land on her feet, barely. She wobbled for a second before she fell onto her butt. That was when I noticed it- her smell- is smelled of cat demon, but not completely. "What are you?" I asked realizing that came out wrong but not about to correct myself and look stupid. She looked at me like I had just asked her the worst this in the world. "What am I? I'm a person you idiot." She said sharply. Great she made me look stupid anyways. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." "O really, and what did you mean?" She snapped. Man, she is getting on my nerves. "I meant why do you smell like a neko youkai?" "Mumblemumblemumble" "What was that?" I asked in a voice I knew was going to get me into trouble. "I said 'cause I'm a neko hanyou, jerk." "What was that wench?" I knew she was pissed now. "Boy you better run fast 'cause I am sooo going to KILL YOU!!" she hissed, she looked mad enough to do it. I ran.

Cliffy I know, please don't hate me dodges objects thrown by angry readers. Anyway, I have started another story but I'm not sure I want to post it yet. If I do post it it's called The War of Ages. Please review.

Word meanings:

Neko- cat

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon

PS- if you review (and please do), please put a name (it doesn't have to be your real name you can just make something up) on it so I can answer your review.

Special thanks to all who reviewed:

**Leanier **- I'm glad you like my story.

……………- I update as soon as I can please be patient with me.

**I'm not giving my name to a machine even if its my computer ( ) **- I'm happy u like it, I'll update as soon as I can 


	3. Introductions

Inuyasha with a Twist

By: Psycho-nekoyoukia

Edited by: Phantomwolf and Cokegirl22222222

Disclaimer-

Psycho-nekoyoukia- yes! I own it I tell you I own it!

Phantomwolf- twitch

Psycho-nekoyoukia- What? Why are you staring at me?

Phantomwolf- pulls out giant hammer

Psycho-nekoyoukia- Fine I don't own Inuyasha. Man, I never get to have any fun.

**Chapter 3- Introductions**

Inuyasha 

I ran. That was all I thought to do. Never mind the fact I had been in countless fight before. Something about this girl told me not to push my luck. Then I saw her. Just the person I needed to see. "Sango!" I yelled as I ran up to her. "Save me. She's going to kill me." I whispered in her ear as I hid behind her, earning a weird look from my friend. "Inuyasha what is wrong with you? Never once in my life have I seen you run from a fight and now your running from a girl?" Sango asked looking at me like I was insane. "You don't understand Sango, she's going to kill me!" I whined. "Inu, your constantly fighting Kouga. He's full youkai and could probably kill you and your running from a girl." "Feh, that wimpy wolf can't hurt me besides-" just then she ran up. I was still standing behind Sango. She glared at me then turned her attention to Sango. "Hi, I'm Kagome, who are you?" She didn't seem so bad, how did she get me so convinced she could kill me? "Hi I'm Sango. Are you the one chasing Inuyasha?" Trust Sango to get right to the point. "You mean the jerk hiding behind you? Yes." "Feh, I'm not hiding wench." I said trying to save what was left my pride. "Sure you weren't, baka." She said in a voice dripping with sarcasm while sending me a look that could kill. Oh yea, that's why. Our argument was cut short as my best friend suddenly appeared behind her. I noticed one of his hands was getting ready to grab her butt. I was just about to warn her when WHACK I didn't have to he was lying on the ground, a bump already forming on his head. "Who is this guy?" She asked pointing down at Miroku. "Kagome, meet Inuyasha's friend Miroku." Sango said flatly "Feh, he's your friend to Sango." I protested. "Me and that lecher? Inuyasha you have got to be kidding me." Sango said, also glaring at me now. Man, what is with girls today? Do they all have it out for me or some thing? Suddenly Kagome's glare turned to a look of slight confusion and annoyance. I noticed she was no longer looking at me but rather over my shoulder. Just as I was about to turn and see who it was, I heard a high pitched voice behind me and I knew who it was, Kikyo. "Oh Inuyasha!" she shrieked. "Oh crap, gotta go, bye." I said before turning and running the opposite direction of Kikyo.

I know, I know, another cliffy. ducks behind chair But hey don't worry the rest will be posted soon I promise. I also wrote a quick one-shot that I posted please read it and tell me what you think. Thanks. Please review!!!

Word meanings:

Neko- cat

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon 

Baka- fool, idiot

Special thanks to all who reviewed:

I'm not giving my name to a machine even if its my computer( )- thanks, I should update really soon.

KagomesandemonInuYasha – I'm glad you like it, I should be done soon.


	4. Kikyo

Inuyasha with a Twist

By: Psycho-nekoyoukia

Edited by: Phantomwolf and Cokegirl22222222

Disclaimer-

**Chapter 4- Kikyo**

Kagome 

I watched as he ran away around the corner then turned to Sango. "Well that was weird." I said as Sango starts to turn and see why Inuyasha ran. "Yea… oh no, Kagome we better go." Sango said, her face dropping the hint of the smile it had as she watch Inuyasha run away from the second time that day, as she saw Kikyo approaching. "Why do we need to go Sango, who is she?" I asked confused. "Her name is Kikyo and she is obsessed with Inuyasha. She is very annoying, trust me. Come on." She said as she started to pull me away. "But what about Miroku? Are we just gonna leave him here?" I ask concerned about the poor guy I knocked unconscious. "He'll be fine, this happens to him all the time." Sango replied without the slightest concern in her voice. "Really? Why?" I ask, but I have a feeling I already know the answer. "Let's just say you're not the only girl whose butt he has tried to grab." She replied with a hint of disgust. Yep, that's what I thought. "Well ok then, let's go. Hey, you want to go get some thing to eat, I'm starving." I ask, reassured by Sango that Miroku will be ok. "Sure, Where do you want to go?" Sango says happily, completely forgetting about Kikyo. "Well I don't really know what's good around here yet, haven't had time, with unpacking and stuff." "Of course, I forgot you just moved in." Sango replied slapping her forehead, "Come on, I'll talk you to my favorite place to eat." "Sounds great, let's go."

About 10 minutes later Miroku 

I woke up with a major bump on the top of my head. I sat up realizing I was still in the middle of the park path. I quickly stood up, brushed myself off and started walking towards the --- diner, where I knew my friends would be waiting for me. You'd think with all the time this had happened I would stop, but I can't help it. Sango is just so cute when she's angry.

Sorry I thought I would update and write a lot during the break but I got really busy. I apologize for the short chapter but I figured you would want an update, even a short one. Hides behind Phantomwolf who glares at her Next one will be longer, I promise.

Word meanings:

Neko- cat

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon 

Baka- fool, idiot


	5. Secrets

Inuyasha with a Twist

By: Psycho-nekoyoukai

Disclaimer- I forgot to put one in last time, sorry. I don't own Inuyasha. I'll go pout now.

**Chapter 5- Secrets**

Two months later

_Kagome_

I'm surprised I'm still here, that he hasn't found me yet. Normally he would have found me by now. I'm glad I'm finally getting a chance to live a normal life, one where I have friends and aren't constantly on the run from this psycho. I have been running from him since I was 14. He came to stay with us at my family's shrine for a while when I was 10 and that's when things started to happen. He was always around me, complimenting me, confusing me. He had me completely enthralled with him. He was my first crush, I thought he loved me, but he didn't, it was all a lie, a trick, and I was too blind to see it. He used my emotions against me and now I am forced to run.

We didn't realize he was youkai until it was too late. He kill my parents and brother before they had even had a chance to fight back. He had started to come after me when I lashed out with my barely controlled miko powers and run. He didn't come after me right then, just laughed and chased me from one place to another until I started to actually evade him. That was when he started to get serious. He started trying to kill me.

I started having to do more than just run. He would send his minions to attack me and I had to fight for my life. The harder it was for him to find me, the harder the opponent he would send. He would never come himself, but I could feel his presents when he was near finding me or on one of his minions.

_Inuyasha_

What is she hiding? What is it she thinks about that causes her to be so upset? We've all noticed it, learned questions not to ask her. Questions about her family and where she is from. These questions cause her to become depressed and shut us out. I wish she would open up to us, let us know what is wrong but I don't think she is ready for that yet. She always seems nervous like she waiting for something bad to happen. "Oi, Kagome what's wrong?"

For all who are wondering Kagome and Sango are 16, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga (yes he'll appear in my story sometime soon) are 17, Kikyo is 18, and Naraku is 25. Sorry it's such a sad chapter, but Kagome's past had to be in here somewhere for the story to work.

Word meanings:

Neko- cat

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon 

Baka- fool, idiot


	6. A N

A N

Sorry I haven't posted, this summer has been very busy. Also, my internet has broken and we don't know what's wrong with it, but I promise a new chapter as soon as it's fixed. Thanks for you patience.


End file.
